bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Starrk, the Lone Battle
Starrk, the Lone Battle is the two hundred eighty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Coyote Starrk and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku conclude their battle. Summary Starrk, after stepping on top of a building, is stabbed from behind by a sword that comes out of his own shadow. As Starrk wonders what happened, Shunsui suddenly reveals himself from the shadows, and Lilynette Gingerbuck asks Starrk if he's all right. Starrk states that he is, but Lilynette tells him he isn't since he got wounded, and that he shouldn't try to act so tough. She tells him that they should get serious now, but Starrk reminds her that they can't overdo it. Starrk then asks Shunsui what technique he used, remarking that hiding in the shadows is a ridiculous thing to do, and that he had no idea he was hiding something like this from him. Shunsui states that he used Kageoni, and explains that he wasn't hiding anything, but that his Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu, simply wasn't in the "mood". Shunsui tells Starrk that his Zanpakutō turns children's games into reality, and that his Zanpakutō decides the rules, and anyone who is around his Zanpakutō's Reiatsu is forced to abide by the rules of the game, including himself. He continues to explain that in Takaoni, whoever has the higher ground is the winner, and in Kageoni, whoever steps on the other's shadow loses. Shunsui remarks that his Zanpakutō is very self-centered, and that despite it being his favorite sword, it's quite draining for him to do everything his Zanpakutō wants. Shunsui suddenly thrusts his sword into the shadow on the ground, causing a sword to appear where Starrk is, but the Arrancar is able to dodge the attack. As Shunsui praises his opponent for catching on so quickly, Starrk wonders if he'll be able to put up a fight against an opponent like this. Shunsui suddenly appears above him and uses Takaoni, but his attack is unsuccessful due to the wolves protecting Starrk. Shunsui remarks that he forgot about his wolves, and Lilynette asks Starrk if he's all right. Starrk tells her to be quiet, and the two get into an argument until Shunsui asks him if he's talking with the girl that he was with before, and states that she must exist then. Starrk asks him why that matters, and Shunsui tells him that since he split his soul into pieces and commands the pieces as weapons, then taking care of the wolves should either do damage to him, or get rid of the girl that's with him. Starrk doesn't give him an answer, causing Shunsui to remark that he was kind enough to give him clues about his own abilities, so he should do the same, but Starrk tells him that he never asked for his clues. Starrk then thinks to himself that he can't fight in the ground or he'll end up touching his shadow, but he also can't fight in the air because Shunsui will use his Takaoni ability. He remarks that this is a difficult opponent, and Lilynette tells him that she has an idea and that he should take Shunsui's bait. ' against Shunsui's '''Katen Kyōkotsu'.]] Starrk goes along with Lilynette, and sends his wolves after Shunsui, but his opponent uses Takaoni again. Before Shunsui can successfully attack him though, Starrk forms two Reiryoku swords with Colmillo and begins battling Shunsui with them. The two of them end up fighting on the side of a building, so Shunsui uses Kageoni and causes a sword to form at Starrk's location, causing the Arrancar to move away. However, Starrk's wolves suddenly go into Shunsui's shadow and cause an explosion that engulfs the Shinigami. Starrk calls for Lilynette, believing her to now be dead, but the wolves reappear next to Starrk and Lilynette mocks him for worrying about her. Shunsui suddenly appears again and uses Takaoni, but the wolves get in his way and go to attack the Shinigami. However, Shunsui uses Bushōgoma and easily destroys the wolves. Starrk angrily attacks Shunsui with his swords and calls for Lilynette again, but this time she doesn't answer and Starrk realizes that she really is dead this time. Shunsui tells his opponent that he never expected his wolves to attack him from the shadows, but because of that he now understands his abilities. Shunsui then remarks that it's finally one-on-one, and the two begin crossing swords again. Shunsui suddenly uses Irooni and shouts out the color gray, and is able to successfully cut the Arrancar's arm. The two then continue battling, and Starrk wonders why he has to fight someone so strong. He thinks to himself that he always envied the weak ones, because he was so powerful that anyone who got next to him would simply die from his immense spiritual power. He remarks that because of the loneliness, he split his soul into two, and that he doesn't remember which of the two was the original version of him. He begins wishing that he was weak, because then he would be able to stay in a group, but if that's not possible, then he wishes he had a comrade that was as strong as him. Starrk realizes that his opponent is moving much slower thanks to Lilynette, and that his wounds are nothing compared to him. Starrk then remembers back to when his opponent cut his arm, and remarks that it felt as if his entire arm was about to come off. Starrk looks at his body and sees that he has gray on him, but his opponent doesn't. Shunsui tells Starrk to shout the color that he wants to cut, and the Arrancar shouts out the color white. He successfully cuts Shunsui's back, and the Shinigami tells him that he got the game of Irooni correct. He explains that in this game, the color you call out does more damage to your opponent depending on how much of that color is on the opponent, but will also do more damage if that color also poses a great risk to the attacker. Shunsui remarks that he was planning on giving him hints on how this game worked, but he never imagined that he would get it correct on the first try. The two then cross swords with each other again, and Starrk wonders why he has to fight someone so strong. Shunsui suddenly takes off his captain's haori and shouts out the color black, and he lands a devastating blow across Starrk's body. encounters Starrk and Lilynette for the first time.]] In a flashback, a Hollow loses its soul and dies, and it ends up next to a mountain of dead Hollows. Sōsuke Aizen appears and asks Starrk if he killed all these Hollows, but Starrk tells him he didn't, they simply died on their own. Starrk tells Aizen that he seems strong, and Aizen tells him that he's looking for comrades. Starrk remarks that he and Lilynette were doing the same thing. Starrk asks Aizen if his comrades are strong as well, and Aizen tells him to come with him if he wants to find out. Starrk gets up, and decides to go with him, remarking that it appears as if he won't die by being next to him. In the present time, Starrk's Hollow hole cracks open and his mask remnants disappear. As he falls into the town below, he apologizes to Aizen for not being able to repay his debt to him. He then has another flashback to when he first split his soul into two, and he asks Lilynette if she has a name. She introduces herself, and she asks Starrk if he has a name as well, and he states his name. Lilynette asks him what they should do, and he tells her that they can go anywhere together.He then says to her,"But lets stay together." She smiles, having a relieved and delighted look on her face. Back in the present, Starrk falls into the ground and dies. Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi go up to Shunsui, and Love tells him that he did a good job, but that he shouldn't have interfered with another person's battle. However, Shunsui tells him that a captain can't do things like that, and remarks that in a war, both sides are at fault. Tier Harribel attacks Lisa Yadōmaru, causing her opponent to release her Zanpakutō, Haguro Tonbo. The two then cross blades, until Hiyori Sarugaki releases her Zanpakutō, Kubikiri Orochi, and attacks Harribel, sending her crashing into the ground. Harribel goes back to attack, but Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya appears and activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. The three of them begin fighting with her at the same time, forcing Harribel to use Cascada. However, Hitsugaya uses Ryūsenka and completely freezes the water, as well as encasing Harribel in ice. Harribel easily frees herself though, and she continues her battle with them. As this happens, Aizen tells Gin Ichimaru to stop fighting Shinji Hirako, and remarks that he's going to finish this. He then appears at Harribel's location and goes up to her. As Harribel looks at Aizen in shock, Aizen quickly draws his Zanpakutō and stabs across Harribel's stomach. He tells her that she isn't strong enough to fight for him, and tells Gin and Kaname Tōsen that they're going now. Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries A ghost wearing white is floating through the streets of Karakura Town. Ichigo Kurosaki finds the Plus of a girl in white, except she isn't floating. When a Hollow interrupts him from performing Konsō on her, it is dispatched by Uryū Ishida, in his white Quincy uniform, hovering on his Reishi platform. Ichigo concludes that the ghost was Uryū. Characters in Order of Appearance #Coyote Starrk #Lilynette Gingerbuck (v/o) #Shunsui Kyōraku #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Love Aikawa #Baraggan Louisenbairn (flashback) #Nnoitra Gilga (flashback) #Zommari Rureaux (flashback) #Aaroniero Arruruerie (flashback) #Szayelaporro Granz (flashback) #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) #Tier Harribel #Sōsuke Aizen #Lisa Yadōmaru #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Gin Ichimaru #Shinji Hirako Fights *Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Coyote Starrk: Final Fight (concluded) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: ''' * '''Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: *The Wolves * * *Reiryoku Swords * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * Bankai: * Resurrección used: * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes